


Marvel Cinematic Universe Vines (Not Even Emily Edition)

by Asia24601



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Too many Characters to name, please don't judge, this came in a random daydream, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia24601/pseuds/Asia24601
Summary: This idea came when I was cleaning out my freezer. Don't ask. This is my first fic so any advice is welcome. This is also the first in a series. Anywho, this fic is basically a series of one-shots that are based off of Vines. I do not own the MCU nor do I own any of these Vines. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I see you have decided to read my one-shots! Hope you like them!  
> \- The Imagine Girl

Concert

Peter Parker and his long-time (well, ever since meeting T'challa and joining the Avengers) best friend Princess Shuri of Wakanda were at a concert. This was Shuri's first time seeing a live concert and didn't quite know what to do at one. All things considering, she was pretty pumped. But, there was one little thing that the Pop Artist kept doing - telling the crowd to sing. At first Shuri played along, as she was told to do by Peter. Then, towards the middle of the concert the Artist yelled out, "Now you sing!" Shuri was so fed up with the guy saying things like that, she hollered back, "Why don't you sing? That's what I paid for!" Peter looked at her in awe and mild horror at hearing those words come out of her mouth. "Shuri! You're not supposed to say that!" he cried out over the din of the roaring crowd. All Shuri did was give him a look that said, "Look how much I care." "Alright, tough crowd," the Artist said, abashedly. Needless to say, the "Now you sing!"s were considerably lessened. 


	2. I'll Marry a Guy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Wade, Bucky, and Steve come to grips with their... gayness... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is played by anyone BUT Tom Holland.

It was a Saturday. Steve was stewing over a comment about him hugging Bucky that some random stranger had said. "I'm manly, I'll hug a guy, I don't even care," he muttered to himself. Out of nowhere, Wade Wilson pipes up, "Yeah? Well, I'M manlier. I'll kiss a guy!" Steve looked aghast. How dare he! "Well I"LL MARRY A GUY!" Steve shouted, not wanting Deadpool to have the last say. Bucky, having heard this comment, came around the corner, with Peter. "Awww! Bruh," Bucky said as Peter began to passionately do the... Devil's Tango with Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... This was complete trash. Hope you liked it anyways! I'll try to post once a week. In the meantime, go read my other work. It's called Pawns.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If so please leave a review (or comment - whatever you call them on Ao3) and send me some suggestions on further stories! Thank you!  
> \- The Imagine Girl


End file.
